


Special Interest

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10 coda, Amara and God meet, Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Episode: s11e10 The Devil in the Details, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Fluff, God is a coward, Lucifer is free, Other, The Light, amara and Dean kiss scene, big sis Amara, the darkenss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara reflects further on her brother's taste in men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Interest

Amara sighed as she stood. Castiel had left to deliver her warning. He was her herald, it was nice not have to do all the work. She was starting to get an inkling for why her brother put up with the angels.

Though she shook her head as she moved back to the where her and Dean had kissed. Her brother did have terrible taste in men. Lucifer had been his most favorite and he had fallen, Castiel had done terrible things Amara was sure, and yet her brother still had faith in him. Why? He was nothing special, he was expendable. She never understood why he put his faith in men, in children who would never be powerful enough to even be a challenge for her. That was just bad strategistics. She knew she had taught him better than that.

She gazed out at the mountains surrounding the grass. Most of the surrounding scenery remained untouched. She didn't understand her brother's need to create, why couldn't he just be? Whatever the reasoning, she did have to admit it was beautiful in a passing artistic sort of way. She didn't need to stay and linger to feel it's full effect. She'd much rather be anywhere else. It was all obnoxiously beautiful in her opinion.

She continued her journey, sucking souls as she went. Each one had a different story, a different perspective, though they all felt hollow after that angel grace. That one had been wonderful though it did hurt her for a few moments after. 

She stopped when she came to a park. It reminded her of the where she had Dean looking beautiful in his suit. She stood watching the children when a man approached her. She pretended to be unaware when he smiled at her. He looked as if she was prey, as if she was a trophy to be coveted. She could feel his longing, his sense of unfulfillment. How she craved snapping his neck, how she craved to hurt him.

He stopped trying to get her attention abruptly, and started to watch the children instead.

"Do you know what God's mouthpiece means?"

She turned, her eyes narrowing, 

"Yes. Why?"

She reached out to try to feel him, all she felt was the lacking of him. 

"I am not me."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning this poor human will not lead you to me."

"Have you become cowardice in my absence little brother? And if you wanted a mouthpiece why pick someone so repulsive?"

"Perhaps. Unlike, you I felt the need to give him something for his feeling of unfulfillment, not take away his ability to feel all together - which may or may not ease his consciousness."

Amara turned back around to the children.

"That is where we differ brother. So tell me why now? What do you want? What will it take for you to come out of hiding?"

"Patience sister, I will come. I don't want anything. I just thought I'd come say hi."

Amara snorted, 

"Please, you were a terrible liar then, you're even worse now. You wanted to see how the your angels did with their smiting."

The man turned a cursory eye at her form.

"I will admit it crossed my mind. And on that note, your form seems to be lacking in the darkness apartment sister."

"I just need sustenance. Your angel hit the spot though."

The man made a strangled sound. She could feel the sun go a little hotter. She smiled, he was too predicable.

"Leave my angels alone."

"Come face me."

They both sensed more than felt the new presence on the board. Like the cold shine of diamond, he held a siren call to all those foolish enough to oppose him.

"Was letting him out your big move? If so, you're going to need more angels than him to defeat me."

"Pride before the fall." Said a little girl standing motionless a few feet away. Soon each child was chanting it. Amara quirked an eyebrow at that, she turned but the man was just himself again. 

He turned to look at her, his face eerily blank,

"Light shall outshine the darkness."

Each parent in turn soon took up the verse. Amara made a lazy twist with her hand, and was rewarded with the musical snapping of necks. 

She turned and continued to walk, hiding a smile. It was going to be fun to see The Morningstar again. They had a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
